The present disclosure relates to a molded portion-equipped electrical wire including a molded portion and a terminal-equipped electrical wire.
For example, JP 2013-187041A discloses a molded portion-equipped electrical wire including: a terminal-equipped electrical wire with a terminal connected to an end portion of an insulated electrical wire including a conductor and an insulating covering; and a molded portion that covers the insulated electrical wire and the terminal.